black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrison (quartermaster)
is a quartermaster from Nassau, under the employment of Captain Lawrence aboard the Black Hind, one of the lowest earning hunter ships in the Bahamas. Biography Season One After Richard Guthrie informs Nassau of the warrant out for his arrest, and that his family will no longer be able to sell their goods, Captain Lilywhite begins tirading against the Guthries and their tyranny. Refusing to close up her business, Eleanor Guthrie orders O'Malley to fetch Captain Naft and his quartermaster Reginald Walker of the ''Intrepid, ''and Captain Lawrence and his quartermaster Harrison of the ''Black Hind. '' Once at the tavern, Eleanor discusses how the ''Intrepid ''and the ''Black Hind ''are two of the lowest earning ships on the island, despite being some of the largest. Lawrence takes umbrage at this, but Eleanor points out that it's simple arithmetic. Eleanor proposes that they form a consortium. Using Naft's and Lawrence's ships, Frasier's charter to ship items overseas and their preexisting relationships with merchants and customs men that helped move her father's trade, Eleanor believes they have a legitimate front. Lawrence insists his men are hunters, not merchant sailors. Eleanor replies that they'll be making three times as much money in half the time without facing a single sword or pistol. Furthermore, Captain Benjamin Hornigold is to give the Consortium his blessing and provide security for the newfound venture. Hornigold says he will, but only if Eleanor lifts her ban on Charles Vane. Elea nor is given until dark to accept. After a while, Eleanor accepts the deal. After Lawrence brings the news to his crew that they will be carrying cargo for Eleanor going forward. Many members desert, as Lawrence predicted. It is unknown if Harrison is among them, but it seems unlikely given that he gave no obvious sign of disconent during the discussions. To replace the deserters, able-bodied men that were part of the ''Andromache's ''cargo are added to the crew. They also begin alterations to the ''Black Hind ''to expand her hold. The crew of the ''Black Hind ''prepares to make their maiden voyage as a cargo vessel for the Consortium. Lawrence is given a true and a false manifest and bribe money, and is drilled on all the names of the people he has to go through. Before he departs, Fort Nassau begins firing on ships in the bay, including Hornigold's, the ''Royal Lion. ''It is revealed that Vane has enlisted a new crew and taken over the fort. To prevent him from sinking any ships, Eleanor allows him to remain in the fort and take Hornigold's place in the Consortium. The ''Black Hind ''is then able to leave Nassau. Season Two The ''Black Hind ''returns to Nassau after a disappointing voyage. Lawrence tells the Consortium at their meeting, where their disappointing profits are being discussed, Lawrence says he considers it a triumph that he made it back to Nassau, saying he was met with immense skepticism from everyone he encountered. Eleanor is surprised and irritated, saying his papers and bribes were all in good order. Lawrence reminds her that her family's name is not, saying the customs man questioned him for three hours after learning he was affiliated with her. Lawrence had to use Captain Vane's name to intimidate him. Eleanor and by extension, the Consortium, support Charles Vane's position as Steward of the Fort when Captain Flint threatens it. After Eleanor is arrested by Captain Hornigold and Dufresne, the Consortium falls apart and Captain Lawrence's and Captain Naft's crews scatter. Category:Quartermasters Category:Pirate Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters